


Mr. D

by wolfydesu



Category: Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfydesu/pseuds/wolfydesu
Summary: Hello, this is Wolfy and this is one of my original ongoing works and all the characters and plot was created by me.I'm apologising in advance for the english mistakes since english's not my mother language.I hope you enjoy it and I'm open to hear comments to make it a better combination!





	1. I’m someone you know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Wolfy and this is one of my original ongoing works and all the characters and plot was created by me.  
> I'm apologising in advance for the english mistakes since english's not my mother language.  
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm open to hear comments to make it a better combination!

 

 

# Chapter One

 

\- Hello, my dear.

 

Said the man walking through the darkness veil. His steps were the only clear sound audible and his unnatural pale skin color was really noticeable. His eyes were fulfilled with sadness and sorrow but a despicable pleasure at the same time.

 

\- Who are you?

 

Asked the long black haired girl with tiny shaped eyes and little delicated mouth.

 

\- I’m someone you know. I’m someone that a lot of people know.

 

He came closer to her, analyzing her face and every detail vomited from that tiny fragile body curled on the ground.

 

\- I won’t extend this conversation since we have no much time. – He was blunt. – Your situation is delicate. Your heart and soul were already damaged and I discovered just now you’re in a coma. So… your physical being is also damned which means…. You’re kinda fucked up, little one.

 

She didn’t say anything at all. What was it all about? – she asked herself while looking at the man in her front. She couldn’t think logically at that time returning to the same boring question.

 

\- Who are you? – She asked again.

 

The man rolled his eyes for that, already knowing they weren’t going anywhere. He then took a deep breath and started talking with such patience.

 

\- You were heartbroken. You’ve dedicated too much of you for someone who did not even consider your feelings.  
But you see… I know this person as well couldn’t have his feelings attended.

 

She kept the eyes locked at him while he was vomiting those painfully words in her face.

 

\- So… the person came back to you because he was in need. But….

 

A thin smile came from his pale lips.

 

\- … It wasn’t love right? Such frustration made you sick. You felt used.

 

She had no answer to that. Actually, she knew about all of that and just stayed on the ground, curled and frowning in pain, emotionally unstable.  
But the man didn’t care at all. He had a role to play there.

 

\- But you also can’t blame others for your own mistakes and choices.

 

He looked at her with no expression or compassion at all.

 

\- I want to help you. I want to send you back to your place but for that you have to know who I really am and…. You must surpass me.

 

All of this didn’t make sense at all. Her mind was about to break. She was downgrounded and stuck.

 

\- Who … are …. You? – She stammered almost crying.

 

He kneeled next to her, calm and composed.

 

\- You can call me Mr. D.


	2. I’m not here to judge

# Chapter two

The thud from the body falling was high pitch and uneasy. The man who fell was tall, kinda good looking and seemed like in his 23’s.  
He looked over and over to all directions of nothing but black untouchable ground.

\- Wth-!?

\- Hello.

He focused on the voice’s direction and found a really gorgeous woman.  
Such innocent eyes she had. Well balanced body and a shiny silver hair that looked so soft and silky.  
She was expressionless and didn’t say anything than a hello, but the man’s heart was almost tamed. 

\- Am I in heaven? – He asked.

She giggled for that with soft lips answering.

\- Oh, dear. If here was heaven you shouldn’t have fallen.

She looked so calm in such a dark place.

\- Who are you, girl?

\- I’m Ms. D.

\- Ms. D? Diana, Danielle … ?

She shook her head, negative.

\- That is up to you to find out.

She approached kneeling next to him and looking at his face.

\- I see…

\- What are you seeing?

\- You are good looking.

\- I know I’m-

\- But you did terrible things.

\- Eh?

\- You used people and hurt lots of souls and you were aware of it.

\- …

\- But I’m not here to judge.

\- … What are you talking about?

\- My purpose here is just to buy you some time until his arrival.

\- Who’s arrival?

\- Mr. D., of course.

\- Don’t talk to me as if I know this place and people.

She looked at him, expressionless.

\- We have a hierarchy here. I have no power to judge you, but I’ll be responsible for a second chance for you.

\- Second chance? Am I dead or something?

\- You’re in a coma.

The man looked at her with a big gap on his mouth. Every information was new and sounded like a fucked up dimension.  
He was thinking… thinking really hard at that point. That was nothing to do despite hearing an accepting. 

\- So… is this some kind of divine judgement?

\- Indeed.

\- So you’re like a lawyer who’s buying me some time to be absolved from my acts?

\- No. I have no intention on saving you. 

\- What?! 

\- I’m here to expose you and what you’ve done.

\- So you’re here to screw me up?!

\- That’s not right at least you have too many things to be screwed up. After all we are all responsible for our own acts.

He knew he wasn’t a saint. He felt a deep empty inside his stomach.

\- So… This Mr. D will judge me?

\- That is right.

\- Where is he right now?

\- He’s busy with his own business.


	3. I’m just being polite

# Chapter three

\- You know this is truly unpleasant to me, old man.

Said the boy with a sadistic smile on his tiny lips. His appearance was like a normal boy in his 10’s, but his heavy eyes showed more respect than any adult would keep. His presence was… terrifying.

\- I’m 26! I’m not old man!

Said the blond haired guy wearing fancy clothes. Indeed he was young for his age but not in front of the le petit eyes which could see almost everything from that rotten soul.

\- I’ll be nice and clear here, old man. You’re the type of people that I hate to the soul. AND … if I don’t like you, you’re basically screwed here.

\- What are you talking about?

\- You’re in a coma.

\- What?

\- You ended up here because your “good acts” didn’t surpass your “bad acts”. 

\- Kiddo, I don’t have a clue of what are you talking about.

\- I’m just being polite, I don’t really care if you’re understanding or not. A piece of shit like you didn’t really deserve even my presence.  
\- Watch your mouth you litl-!

\- SILENCE!

Said the little one, calm and ininterrupt.

\- I know this must be a nightmare for you since nothing here makes sense. Think a little. You’re in the middle of nowhere! A blind spot of God’s vision.

The kiddo approached the blonde man and looking directly into his eyes.

\- Helena, Elizabeth, Christine, Ana, Danielle, Eve, Greta, Emma, Lilith - 

\- Don’t say those names!

\- Why? 

Asked the petit with such an irony on his voice tone.

\- You know, old man… I told you a lie, actually. But… what is this tiny lie compared to what you’ve done and told to all those poor girls, right?

\- I’ll stop hearing you.

\- You have no choice, you locked here with me and only me. But don’t you worry, you’ll be leaving soon.

\- What do you mean by leaving?

He just shrugged to that since the child see no sense on asking something you’ll discover so soon.

\- Human flesh is just too weak that I feel like puking. And they think they’re able to compare themselves to us, something above expectations and dimensions.

\- It wasn’t my fault. It was going to happen sooner or later.

\- So you actually choose to be a son of a bitch.

\- …

\- Stop searching excuses to make you sound like “a good boy” which you’re not. 

\- The girls actually chose that way too.

\- Really?! That’s why I’m against giving humans free will. 

The child came and kicked the man on his mouth.

\- I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU USED AND FUCKED! I’M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SHITTY VOMITED ACTIONS!


End file.
